Tastes Like Chicken
Tastes Like Chicken is a Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record mission. In Dead Rising 2, this mission occurs on the evening of day one in the Cucina Donnacci restaurant located in the Food Court. Summary Chuck Greene receives a call about a chef that captured a hostage. Once Chuck arrives at Cucina Donnacci, Chuck spots Chef Antoine. Chef Antoine thinks Chuck is his long-awaited reporter and offers Chuck the best meal ever, one made from human flesh. Chuck explains that he is not a reporter, causing Antoine to become angry and attack him. After the fight, Antoine accidentally trips and shoves his head into a fryer, killing him. Chuck then unties his hostage, Cinda, but she says Chuck is the "terrorist" that started the outbreak, and refuses to leave unless Jasper is with her. Battle Style Antoine has four weapons: frying pans, meat cleavers, plates and apples, which he uses to varying tactics. Frying Pan: Antoine's melee attack, he will swing the pan while hopping slightly into the air. This attack will floor Chuck/Frank. Throw: Antoine will throw stuff at Chuck/Frank. He throws frying pans, cleavers and plates. You can usually tell when he's doing this as he usually yells a culinary/restaurant related joke while doing it, such as "Have an appetizer!" or "Order up!" *Antoine may pull out another frying pan and hurl it at Chuck/Frank. This can be easily dodged by rolling, however sometimes a bug occurs where the extra pan can change directions in the air. *Antoine will throw two cleavers in short succession. It's best to be moving horizontally from him and then roll after the first cleaver. *Antoine will throw plates in two fashions: he will throw a few plates one after the other or throw all of them in one frontal burst. If he's throwing them single, simply moving horizontal all the time from him will ensure he misses. If he throws a burst, try to get behind cover or dodge roll. The plates are the only thrown objects that will not floor Chuck/Frank, instead they will only stun whoever they hit. Apple: If Chuck/Frank is floored, Antoine may run over to him and attempt to shove an apple down the player character's throat, and you have to engage in a grapple wiggle to minimize damage. If a zombie walks into Antoine's path, he will attack it. Sometimes he also attacks zombies that get too close to him. Chuck can attack him when he is distracted. Food: After attacking,' or i'f he is damaged, Antoine will retreat to one of four locations in the restaurant to eat some of his food to replenish his health. This leaves him vulnerable to attack for roughly four seconds, unless he is interrupted. Tactics Melee *A perfect weapon against Antoine is the Knife Gloves. Run up near him while he is eating and attack him. Antoine can hit Chuck after three hits, but Chuck can dodge it if he is quick. *Make no more than a three-hit combo against him while he is eating, and turn away immediately (possibly with a jump or roll as well) once he finishes. *If Chuck has no other options available use the kitchen knives. Chuck can use the frying pans as well, but the knife is much more effective. Sidestep his melee attacks with his frying pan and attack twice each time. After about four strikes he will run for food. *Attacking Antoine while he is already doing his pan attack may interrupt it. *Before you start the battle, you can recruit Jasper first. He is located above Hamburger Fiefdom; you must reach the place by jumping on top of the vending machines. Arm Jasper with a melee weapon, and use him to assist in defeating Antoine. Jasper can provide backup firepower or be a distraction so Chuck can attack Antoine. *Regardless of your choice of weapon, remember that Antoine's greatest strength is his greatest weakness: he has the ability to regenerate health by eating from the various dishes he has lying around, but he is vulnerable to attack during that time. If you flee the kitchen to heal or rearm, expect him to have restored a considerable amount of health when you return. It is strongly advised that you enter the fight with weapons and healing items available, so that you can attack him as soon as he begins to eat. *If used properly, the Burning Skull will defeat Antoine very quickly. It can be made right there in the Food Court. Note, however, that it is considered a heavy weapon. Thus, you have to pick it back up if Antoine hits you with any attack. *One strategy is to stand behind cover, or simply keep moving in a perpendicular motion for his ranged attacks (frying pans, plates, cleavers, food), and wait for him to start healing again, at which time he will be vulnerable to attack. The Driller will devastate him because of its unique combination of destructive power and speed, but any heavy-damage weapon will suffice (the Defiler's jump attack will do a nice chunk of damage). Attack quickly and flee, or he will be able to strike back. Another exploitable opportunity is to dodge his pan and attack him twice, then escape. *Another method would be to use the pole weapon (machete+broom). Using the power attack with this ability while Antoine is eating can easily reduce his health by 20-25%, though using the power attack twice in a row while he is eating will most definitely result in him being able to hit you with his pan. *An easy way to kill Antoine is to grab a lance from Neds Nicknackery or there are two located in the mascots of hamburger fiefdom (best to have two). You can jab at Antoine through the tables 3-4 times while he's eating neutralizing his recovery and whilst he's running around as the lance keeps you out of distance of his pan strikes. Ranged *Fighting Antoine with ranged weapons is a questionable strategy, since he has an extraordinary resistance to them. A full 200-round magazine from the LMG (enough to kill or heavily damage most psychopaths) will barely dent him, and with his ability to regenerate health by eating, he will get it back quickly when you run out of ammo. Antoine's inherent vulnerabilities make it much more advisable to fight him up close. Antoine can deflect bullets with his weapon while facing Chuck, so precise timing is needed. **Alternatively, you can equip Jasper or any other survivor with the LMG and position them just outside the restaurant while you go in to lure Antoine out. Antoine would be to busy trying to hit you while the survivors fire at him. *Equipping yourself with three Sniper Rifles will take Antoine down, although the fight will be lengthy. Shoot at him ONCE when he runs to eat (he will deflect all subsequent shots) and then avoid him by running laps around the center structure. Chuck can avoid his ranged attacks by putting a column between himself and Antoine. If done correctly, he can stop Antoine from healing at all and only use 35 shots of the Sniper Rifle. *For those who prefer ranged combat, but have not rearmed beforehand, one tactic is to grab two Pitchforks from the Wild West Grill House, climb up to Jasper's hiding spot and take the two Bow and Arrows. Then, go to the maintenance room right of the Restaurant with Antoine, take the stick of dynamite and combine one bow and arrow with the Dynamite to make an Blambow. When Antoine goes melee, stab him three times with the Pitchforks, then quickly jump out of his swing. When he throws items at you, hide behind pillars or the stove. When he starts to eat, quickly switch to the explosive bow and shoot him to prevent him from gaining health. *Another easy tactic is to fight with him with Blitzkrieg. When the battle starts sit on it just wait for him to attack you then start shooting at him. From this point just drive backwards and keep shooting. Since the Blitzkrieg has slow speed he will follow you, He won't cover himself and won't go back to the restaurant to replenish his health. *The Handgun will barely damage Antoine, but can be useful for shooting him before he heals, as he will start attacking again without healing when hurt. *Recruit the nearby survivor Jasper from atop the Hamburger Fiefdom and arming him with a firearm (LMG, Merc Assault Rifle). While Chuck keeps him occupied, Jasper can fire at the psychopath and kill him within moments. However, be sure to kill Antoine quickly as he can kill Jasper easily with a few hits of his frying pan. *Attack him with a ranged weapon if he is eating, not for damage but to interrupt his healing. Food *If Chuck needs to heal, there is more than enough Wine and Pasta sitting on the tables outside to last the fight. Alternatively, run to the Wild West Grill House next door for food. But remember Antoine will always run for food, when Chuck runs too far from him, or attacks him with a ranged weapon. Finding Jasper Cinda refuses to go with Chuck unless Jasper is with her. To locate Jasper, cross the Food Court. Climb up the the snack machines next to Lombardi's up to the awnings and cross to Hamburger Fiefdom. Talk to Jasper and escort him to Cinda to allow Cinda to trust Chuck. Chuck then safely escorts Cinda and Jasper back to the Safe House. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Video 300px|center Gallery /Gallery}} Dead rising 2 tastes like chicken start cutscene justin tv (7).png File:dead rising dead rising Tastes Like Chicken 3.png File:dead rising Tastes Like Chicken (2).png Tastes Like Chicken Scene OTR.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Psychopath Battles